<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Columbia. by OddlyBookish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585983">Columbia.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish'>OddlyBookish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Aaron/Neil Brotp [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Columbia - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go out to Columbia and things don't go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Aaron/Neil Brotp [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Columbia.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You really want to go out with them?" Jean asks him in surprise. Neil shrugs as he continues working on his essay.</p>
<p>"It wouldn't hurt to go out." Neil mutters.</p>
<p>"You hate going out." Jean reminds him. Neil sighs, he doesn't argue because Jean is right and he's always hated going out.</p>
<p>"You don't." Neil states after a few seconds.</p>
<p>"You want me to go out with Kevin Day and the short blonde who has a ridiculous crush on you?"</p>
<p>"He does not." Jean smirks before nodding.</p>
<p>"Fine, I'll go along, if only to prove my point." Neil raises a brow his way but Jean was already heading to his room, leaving Neil alone to continue his essay in peace.</p>
<p>The following night Neil is changing into the clothes Jean threw his way, tight black jeans and a mesh shirt that was a little loose on his frame. Jean looks him over slowly before nodding his way and motioning towards the door. They still had to meet up with everyone before driving towards the club.</p>
<p>Neil drives towards Aaron's dorm, surprised to find only Aaron and Katelyn waiting outside.</p>
<p>"They should be down soon." Aaron states when they exit the car. </p>
<p>"Looking good Neil, Jean I'd say you look nice but you probably already know that." Katelyn states with a laugh. Jean smiles slightly while Aaron rolls his eyes. Jean does objectively look nice, he's wearing a nice knitted grey sweater that somehow goes along with his jeans rather nicely.</p>
<p>It's unfortunately cold as they wait, the slight breeze was usually welcomed by Neil, he'd lived in England for years so he was rather used to it. Being in a shirt with tons of holes in it was inconvenient though and he'd forgotten to bring the jacket Jean had handed him earlier.</p>
<p>He stepped closer towards Jean, not comfortable enough with either Aaron or Katelyn to huddle closer for warmth. Jean doesn't seem to mind, wraps an arm around his shoulders to bring him closer while he continues to text Jeremy a subject he had been very elusive about.</p>
<p>They only wait a little while longer until Kevin and Andrew appeared. Kevin's eyes wander to Jean and stay on him for a minute. Jean tenses up slightly, hand tightening on Neil's shoulder before he seems to relax while Katelyn smiles brightly not noticing the interaction.</p>
<p>"Great, we're all here, let's go!" They take two cars, Jean and Neil following the other four until reaching the club half an hour later.</p>
<p>It's packed, which isn't a surprise considering it was a Friday night at a college bar. Neil and Jean follow Aaron and Katelyn to the booths in the back and only wait a few moments until Andrew and Kevin come back with a tray full of drinks.</p>
<p>Neil doesn't drink too much, so he only takes one drink when prompted. The others don't have the same reservation, each downing a few drinks in a matter of minutes, even Andrew who is supposed to be driving them back.</p>
<p>"Let's dance!" Katelyn exclaims before pulling Aaron away from the table, no one else moves to join but Katelyn doesn't seem fazed as she drags her boyfriend off and into the crowd. </p>
<p>Neil stays silent as the other three keep drinking, playing with his empty glass cup until Kevin clears his throat.</p>
<p>"So, you two?" Kevin asks looking slightly embarrassed but overall curious. Neil glances at Jean but stays silent in order to let the French man answer.</p>
<p>"Yes, but that ended a few years ago." Jean states before downing a shot.</p>
<p>"Not that it matters." Kevin doesn't react to that and the table once more lapse into silence. The drinks disappear slowly until Andrew speaks up, breaking the silence while earning him a glare from Jean.</p>
<p>"So, who fucked who?"</p>
<p>"Jesus Andrew." Kevin complains as Neil runs a hand through his hair and stood straight.</p>
<p>"I need a drink." He mutters to no one in particular before heading towards the bar, not waiting on a reply.</p>
<p>He can spot Katelyn and Aaron from his spot against the bar and still can see Jean and Andrew glaring at one another while Kevin stands in between the two looking extremely uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"You by yourself?" A loud voice asks causing him to jump slightly. He turns towards the guys and takes a step back from his close proximity.</p>
<p>"No." He states simply.</p>
<p>"That's okay, I can still buy you a drink." The man states with a smile that looked wrong on his face.</p>
<p>"No thanks."</p>
<p>"Come on red."</p>
<p>"I said no." He snaps at the man before taking his drink from the bar and swallowing it all in one go.</p>
<p>In retrospect he should have noticed something was wrong, it was way too sweet, but by the time he'd grown dizzy he was already crossing the dance floor.</p>
<p>Neil tries to make out his friends, but the world was continuing to spin and there were bodies pushing against his causing him to stumble. Neil struggles to keep upright, he moves on unbalanced feet attempting to get to Jean before the worst of it hits. He stumbles into the restroom area a few minutes later and rushes into a stall, hands shaking as he struggles to lock himself in.</p>
<p>Jean has been on his speed dial since before they started dating, he manages to pull out his phone and hit number four just as the bathroom door swings open.</p>
<p>"Red, I know you're in here." The same man from the bar calls out.</p>
<p>"Neil?"</p>
<p>"Bathroom." He slurs into the phone before it slips from his grasp and clatters on the floor. Neil struggles to stay awake, but admittedly his tolerance for drugs has always been rather low.</p>
<p>"Found you." The world goes black before Neil can tell the man to fuck off.</p>
<p>Andrew's glaring at the French man in front of him and he's glaring right back, looking annoyed and angry all at once.</p>
<p>"Asking those types of questions won't make him like you." The tall bastard snaps his way.</p>
<p>"I don't want him to like me." Andrew states earning him a scoff, Andrew glares but before he can snap at the man, he's pulling his phone out and frowning.</p>
<p>"Neil?"</p>
<p>Jean's moving before he hangs up the phone and one glance Kevin's way is all Andrew needs before he's following. Jean isn't kind as he moves towards the bathrooms, pushing people out of his way without a second thought earning angry glares and curses which he ignores.</p>
<p>Jean enters the first restroom and looks around before entering the next one, Andrew follows in time to see him slam a man against the wall before his eyes snap towards Neil, who's unconscious on the floor.</p>
<p>"Get Aaron." He snaps at Kevin as he moves forward, he grabs the man and throws him on to the floor before looking up at Jean.</p>
<p>"Take care of him." Jean looks him over once before nodding, turning towards the smaller man and crouching down at his side.</p>
<p>"Get off me!" The mystery man yells angrily as he tries to move.</p>
<p>"Gladly, once security gets here." The man lets out an angry yell and continues to try to get up but Andrew keeps him down as he watches Jean tend to Neil, muttering in French lowly as Neil starts to blink awake.</p>
<p>"Jean." He slurs causing the man to sigh and sit him up, still speaking in French as the bathroom is soon filled with security and their three remaining friends.</p>
<p>"Neil!" Aaron calls as he rushes over to his friend. Katelyn stands in the background with her phone in her hand.</p>
<p>"Ambulance is on the way." She states. The next few minutes seem to blur by, security is soon taking the man from Andrew, are asking questions while Neil continues to slur and panic in Jean's arms.</p>
<p>Jean rides with Neil in the ambulance, throwing the car keys towards Aaron and getting in the ambulance before it drives away.</p>
<p>"Fuck." Aaron curses as he watches it disappear.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault Aaron." Katelyn tells him.</p>
<p>"He hates going out, I shouldn't have pushed it."</p>
<p>"You didn't drug him idiot, let's go, standing around here won't help him any." Andrew states. Aaron nods grabs Katelyn's arm and pulls her off towards Neil's car. Andrew and Kevin follow behind, they find Jean in the waiting room with his phone pressed against his ear.</p>
<p>"He's getting his stomach pumped, asshole overdid it." Jean states into the phone before he spots them.</p>
<p>"I'll keep you updated Stuart." The French man states before hanging up and glancing at the group.</p>
<p>"He'll be okay, they'll release him once his stomach pumped and they've given him some meds, you guys don't have to stick around." Jean states as he holds a hand out towards Aaron.</p>
<p>"He's my best friend." Aaron states looking offended.</p>
<p>"Trust me, you don't want to see him like this." </p>
<p>"What he's been drugged before?"</p>
<p>"His mother wasn't a saint." Jean states simply, Kevin flinches at the statement but Jean doesn't glance his way, continues to have a staredown with Aaron until Andrew's twin finally sighs and hands over the car keys.</p>
<p>"We can stay." Aaron mutters, Jean looks ready to respond just as a nurse walks up in a hurry.</p>
<p>"Is there a Jean Moreau here?"  She asks causing him to stand.</p>
<p>"He's not doing very well." She explains quickly, looking towards the group before motioning him to follow.</p>
<p>"I really do think it'd be best if you left." Jean states before he follows her. Aaron's shoulders drop slightly as he watches the pair walk away before he turns around.</p>
<p>"Guess we aren't needed." He mutters before walking away. Katelyn is quick to follow, Kevin lingers long enough to watch Jean disappear across the double doors before he's pushing Andrew to follow his brother out.</p>
<p>Aaron sulks the entire way to the dorm, even Katelyn can't seem to lighten his mood. Katelyn heads to her dorm after a few minutes of tense silence, kissing Aaron quickly before she leaves.</p>
<p>Andrew says nothing as he watches his brother's mood worsen, joins Kevin who's watching Drunk History with a bottle in his hands. Aaron joins after some time, still sulking as he sips some beer.</p>
<p>Aaron wakes up early the next morning, calls Neil and isn't surprised when Jean answers instead.</p>
<p>"He's sleeping." Jean states in lieu of hello.</p>
<p>"You guys back from the hospital?"</p>
<p>"Yes, he's sleeping."</p>
<p>"I'm still driving over."</p>
<p>"I won't answer."</p>
<p>"I have a key." Jean mumbles something incoherent and Aaron's silently thankful he can't speak any French.</p>
<p>"Fine, bring some damn coffee." Jean hangs up before Aaron can reply. Aaron frowns but continues getting ready, stopping when he spots both Andrew and Kevin waiting for him.</p>
<p>"We're coming along." Kevin states.</p>
<p>"Jean barely wants me there." Aaron states.</p>
<p>"Well tough luck." Andrew mutters.</p>
<p>Aaron groans but knows there's no point in arguing with the two. Andrew takes the car keys and Aaron makes sure they stop to grab some coffee before they head to Neil's apartment.</p>
<p>Aaron still knocks on the door, Jean answers the door and almost gets to close the door before Aaron stops him.</p>
<p>"He just fell asleep, don't wake him up." Jean warns before taking the coffee carrier from Aaron and heading back inside.</p>
<p>The window curtains are drawn, making the living room darker than usual. Neil is bundled in blankets on the couch, his brows furrowed as he sleeps. </p>
<p>Jean is quiet as he moves around the kitchen to prepare his coffee, Aaron watches him for a few seconds before turning back to his friend who was luckily still sleeping.</p>
<p>"I'm his friend too you know." Aaron tells the French man who glances his way as he stirs his coffee.</p>
<p>"Are you?"</p>
<p>"And what is that supposed to mean?" Aaron snaps.</p>
<p>"Maybe you guys shouldn't do this now." Kevin mutters lowly.</p>
<p>"Shut up Kevin." Jean and Aaron snap causing Andrew to chuckle while Kevin stares at the two in shock.</p>
<p>"I've seen the amount of times you've blown him off for no reason, I understand that you don't like me but you don't have to distance yourself from him." Jean snaps at Aaron who crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the taller French man.</p>
<p>"I don't-"</p>
<p>"Stop, you know you do. He doesn't need you around just to have you ignore him all the time."</p>
<p>"And what you think you can decide that just because you used to fuck him?" Andrew sees the punch coming before his brother does, doesn't have much time to warn him before he's punched across the jaw by the taller man.</p>
<p>Both Kevin and him move to pull the two apart, Aaron is glaring at Jean while holding his jaw while Jean glares daggers as he pulls himself out of Kevin's grip.</p>
<p>"What the fuck is going on?" Neil's voice calls out, earning everyone's attention. He sways slightly before grabbing on to the edge of the sofa, eyes squinting as he takes in the scene.<br/>
"They were just leaving." Jean states simply, eyes back on the three roommates, voice leaving no room for negotiations.</p>
<p>"Just wanted to make sure you were okay." Aaron tells his friend who smiles slightly and nods.</p>
<p>"I'm okay." Jean scoffs at that but stays silent as he stares down the three men, obviously waiting for them to leave.</p>
<p>"We should go." Kevin mumbles not looking at either Neil or Jean. Andrew glances at his brother's friend and can see the uncertainty as he looks between the taller French man and Aaron. He states something in French earns a nod from his roommate before glancing back towards Aaron.</p>
<p>"I'll call you tomorrow yeah?" It's as much as a dismissal as any. Aaron nods, jaw clenched and heads towards the door without another word with Kevin in tow.</p>
<p>Andrew lingers for only a second before following stopping Kevin before they reach the car.</p>
<p>"What he'd say?"</p>
<p>"He wanted to know if Jean wanted us to leave." Kevin states. Aaron frowns as he opens the car door but keeps his face blank.</p>
<p>"Let's go, nothing here for us anyway." Aaron mutters, eyes flicking towards Andrew once. Andrew doesn't argue with him, knows he's right anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been forever and I am sorry. I was busy with school and then just had bad writers' block so I didn't get to writing this until recently.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>